Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch control panel, and more particularly, to sensing electrodes on a touch control panel and a sensing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are a large-scale industry. Various kinds of electronic products employ touch panels as an essential input/output device for a human-machine-interface (HMI). The performance of touch panels is chiefly determined by sensing electrodes and a logic circuit coupled to the sensing electrodes. The designs and quality of electrodes influence the performance of touch panels.
In general, sensing electrodes of a touch panel are formed on a transparent substrate. Light emitted by a display apparatus goes through the transparent substrate to be presented to a viewer. The sensing electrodes formed on the transparent substrate include multiple electrodes, which are coupled to a logic circuit via multiple wires.
A performance standard that users demand on touch panels rises as the resolution of display apparatuses continues to increase. In order to increase touch control performances of touch control apparatus, such as the resolution, accuracy, and sensing speed for objects moving at a high speed, all require fitting larger numbers of electrodes and wires into a limited touch control area.
After fitting in large numbers of electrodes and wires, it is frequent that sensed coordinate positions obtained by the sensing electrodes are deviated from actual values due to physical properties caused by geometric shapes of the electrodes, as well as actual routing and layout of the wires. Therefore, there is a need for a good sensing electrode design and associated sensing method for compensating the deviated sensed coordinate positions.